Card Wonderland/Specific
This page regroups information about the Card Wonderland maze that are specific to one or a few gumballs. Generic guidelines (there can be exceptions): * If it's essential to the maze (like getting the hidden gumball), put the info in the main page and eventually a link to it in this "/specific" page * If some special encounter is available to all gumballs but with special results or options for some gumball(s), you can duplicate the information if it is very small (like "Vampire gets +10 HP"). If not; it is usually better to have the main page give a link to the sub-page like this: **Special results with Vampire as main, see details here. Monster specific info Usual Enemies Improved Cards Some cards are improved when you have a specific gumball as main. Those happen to be the same cards that are restricted to melee/magic/adventure gumballs. Work In progress Adventurer As main or soul-link. Adventurer's villagers (tested with stage version of maze): * +15x Illusionary Sand * 2x Miscanthus + 2x Dream Mushroom * 3x Nighthawk Feather * +3 levels to a random card Almost certainly limited to 1/run for each of the above. As main, adventure Card Heroic has a chance to summon a villager. (See above) Athena As soul-link only. With Adventurer as main, she can brainwash the villager that Heroic has a chance to summon. Bunny As main or soul-link Easter eggs can contain maze dependent items: In colored eggs: * Dream Mushroom * Illusionary Sand (by lots of 3) Additionally In silver and gold eggs: * Level 1 to 3 Cards (you can refuse them as you pick them) * Miscanthus The sheer amount of sand he gives is very welcome. Chef See above for the regular drops and Cooking#Card Wonderland for detailed information. Highlights: * Remove random card of lowest rank * +1% to cards damage * +5TP * Open portal to dragon heart with +5 rounds (1x/run) Remember that cooking food does consume a round. Cytus As main or soul-link. Cytus cannot copy the cards or special spells available here. Future Cat, Prince & others Bank VIP Box gives: * 5x Illusionary Sand Gang Cadre As main or soul-link. Gang Cadre blackmail allows you to accept or reject each card you successfully blackmail. Special blackmail: * 10x Illusionary Sand (3x/run) Junkman Maze specific trash can: * 10 Illusionary Sand + 1 Nighthawk Feather Paparazzi See above and Shoot#Card Wonderland Pirate Maze specific chests: * 10 Illusionary Sand + 1 Nighthawk Feather Space Wizard You cannot use the cards in the Space Door caves. On the other hand, Meditation allows you to use Space Door about once every floor instead of once every 6 floors or so. Tarot Verified as main. To be confirmed as soul-link. After a bunch of upgrades with the Card Master he asked to be allowed to take 3 random Tarot cards. He then gave as reward. This occurred after around 15 upgrades or so (with multiple Card masters) upon upgrading my first card to level 10. Apparently limited to 1 time ever only. (No alternative reward, just no special interaction at all.) Notes